phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SuperFlash101/Season 3 has been announced, so what can we expect?
and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh - the brilliant minds behind Phineas and Ferb, now producing three seasons and over 100 segments!]] Phineas and Ferb has effectively been picked up for a third season! This will mean a landmark in Disney television history - the first Disney Channel produced show to reach over 100 episodes! While the theme song tells us there's only 104 days of summer for our fantastic duo, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, co-creators of the series, have confirmed that they have ways of making it all expand and not drag on. Both have recently given a long list of new additions to the show when the new season roles out. For one, minor characters are going to be given a much brighter spotlight. “We’ll get to meet some of Baljeet’s family, we’re starting to meet Buford’s family, some of the new kids, and Phineas and Ferb’s other relatives," retorts Marsh. He also says they've been steadily trying to expand into a larger world, showing all the aspects the show can give us. Povenmire confirms that they're going to continue coming up with fresh, new ideas. Marsh explains, "We’ve had animators and storyboard artist and writers who have found ways to take the format we have for this show and really turn it on its head and yet keep all the characters the same, their motivations are the same. It’s still our show, but they found really clever ways to do that. And that’s been fun, having other people figure things out.” Povenmire expanded, stating "You’re constantly surprised by where the characters end up going because you’ve had them in your brain for so long, and then you put them out there and a whole group of other people start playing with your toys, in your universe and it becomes something that you weren’t expecting." For example, Major Monogram was originally a very dry, simple character designed for exposition, but over time, he transformed into "this very funny character with his own inner life and he has this intern now that he interacts with that is working the camera for him. And that was just a really great surprise for us." (Povenmire) Alongside this fabulous announcement, there's more to come from the show in the upcoming seasons and schedules. A currently untitled Christmas special ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"), a Wizard of Oz parody ("Wizard of Odd"), a long-awaited soundtrack, and a whole lot of new episodes! Fans be patient, because this brilliant duo know what they're doing today! Sources *[http://www.animationmagazine.net/article/10420 Phineas and Ferb Creators Talk Season 3] Mclean, Thomas. August 06, 2009. Animation Magazine. *Disney Orders Third Season of ‘Phineas and Ferb,’ Announces Soundtrack on CD Yoo, Jean. June 9, 2009. Stitch Kingdom (Transcript from official press release) *Disney Orders Season 3 of “Phineas and Ferb” Bonner, Julie. June 9, 2009. Ultimate Disney. *DISNEY'S EMMY-NOMINATED SERIES "PHINEAS AND FERB" CONTINUES THE COMEDIC ADVENTURE; PREMIERES NEW EPISODES MONDAY, FEBRUARY 16 ON DISNEY XD Yoo, Jean. February 2, 2009. Official press release. Category:Inactive blogs Category:Show News blogs